Ghost In The Shell: 3rd Gig
by LON3RANG3R
Summary: Just read. Has a few OCs in.


Ghost In The Shell: 3rd Gig

Chapter 1: New Recruit

_Italics means flashbacks._

* * *

"Bored..what to do..." Batou looked blankly up at the ceiling.

"Quit yapping, The Chief'll be here soon." Major changed the way she was sitting on the couch in Aramaki's office.

"Yeah, Batou, quit yapping!" Saito mocked, much to Batou's frustration.

Everyone still remembered the moment like it was yesterday.

_"MOTOKO!! NO!!!"Batou sprinted up to airplane stairs to try and catch her limp body, and failed as suppression men grabbed him._

_Batou tried to squirm out of the men's grip, and as he did, he caught a glimpse of The Major's headless, lifeless body._

_"MMMMOOOOOOTTTOOOOKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"Batou screamed at the top of his prosthetic lungs._

"Fuck you, didn't Aramaki say that my cyberbrain was hacked at the time?" Batou gave the smirking and laughing group (par The Major) the finger.

"I said that they hacked your cyberbrain to discover your location, i didn't say anything about THAT." Aramaki done one of his usual random apperances.

"FINALLY!!" Batou got up from laying down on the couch.

Everyone got comfortable and ready to receive debriefing.

"Ok, so as you all know, we have a new recruit, so I want to make him feel comfortable with us, ok?" Aramaki cued Togusa up the main screen.

"So, The guy's name is Gareth Thomas, but has legally changed it To Geresu Somasu. He's 6'5, and has worked with an American unit similar to us, called Rainbow Six." Togusa informed

the group.

"What's with his face?" Major asked him, pointing at the large scar running down the side of the man's face.

"Failed mission, which caused him to leave." Togusa almost seemed sad.

"When's he getting here?" Batou looked at his watch.

"Now." Geresu walked in the door.

Everyone greeted Geresu.

"Ok, so now onto the mission." Aramaki nodded to Togusa to cue him in again.

"Basically, it's a search and rescue mission, with the mayor of Nehama and several other important people imprisoned in the mayor's office. any questions?" Togusa looked at the group.

As no one did have any questions, everyone began getting ready.

*In the plane*

"Ok, Geresu, you're leading Batou and The Major in. Saito will cover you from here." Aramaki spoke to the team through cybercomm.

"Roger. LET'S MOVE!"Gerersu Jumped out of the plane, followed in suit by The Major and Batou.

_Luckily the team landed on the roof of the building without getting spotted._

"Hey, why do you have a different outfit to us?" Batou queried.

"This was my old uniform in Ranibow Six." Geresu tactically checked the area.

Geresu moved his two fingers in a circular motion (meaning "follow me") And Geresu,Batou and The Major snuck into the building unseen.

"Ok, we're in, get the others in." Geresu cybercommed the Chief.

"Got it, E.T.A 3 minutes." Togusa prepared to jump.

"Good." Geresu spoke aloud as he ordered Batou and the Major down the hall, while following behind them.

"So, which do you prefer? Gareth or Geresu? "Major looked back to notice the speed at which Geresu was walking, as he past them both.

"Geresu. I haven't been called Gareth since the day my parents were killed." He voice almost sounded like that of an emo's.

_*Flashback*_

_"What?What?You fucking wid me?!?" Marcus hit Gareth round the face repeatedly._

_"Fuck off, Marcus, I'm not talking to you." Gareth stepped aside and walked past him._

_"Fine... then talk to these people."Marcus got his mate to show Gareth who they had grabbed,who were, to his fear, his parents._

_"You wouldn't even fucking dare!" Gareth growled his voice._

_Marcus' mate pulled out a knife and put it to Gareth's mother's throat."Watch me." Marcus' mate spoke with a sadistic purr in his voice._

_"Son..HERE!!"Gareth's father shouted as he broke free of Marcus' grip and threw Gareth a Bretta M92FS._

_Gareth father threw it a bit too high, and Gareth had to jump up to grab it._

_But when he landed, it was too late._

_His mother had had her throat slit, and his father and been stabbed in the back of the head._

_Gareth fell to his knees and burst out crying._

_"Awwww.. look, he's crying. Let's cheer him up!" Marcus and his mates walked towards Gareth, preparing to kill him as well._

_"FUCKING TWATS!!"Gareth lunged for the three men and killed two before Marcus disarmed him._

_"Get down...on...your...knees." Marcus pointed the gun at Gareth._

_"Go ahead. Shoot. Like I care." Gareth looked straight at Marcus._

_"Fine." Marcus pulled the trigger._

_What he wasen't expecting to happen was for Gareth to DODGE THE BULLET._

_Gareth re-aquired the handgun and held Marcus up against a wall._

_"Ok, ya see this.." Gareth paused as he shot Marcus in his left leg."...Is for killing my mother. And this..." Gareth paused again as he shot Marcus in right foot."...Is for killing my father. And THIS..." Gareth aimed at Marcus' head."...Is for being too lazy and too much of a pussy to do it yourself." Gareth finished the sentence before unloading 13 9mm rounds into Marcus' head._

_*End Flashback*_

"Fucking sweet jesus Geresu, how did you cope?" Major sounded extremly concerned. (By HER standards, anyway.)

"I'll tell you later, we have a job to do." Geresu checked his clip and then placed it back in his gun.

Geresu did a "Flash-Peek" round the corner, turned back to Batou and the Major and signaled with pointed round the corner and holding up 5 fingers. (Signaling 5 terrorists round the corner.

"Flash and Clear."Geresu whispered as he got ready to go round the corner.

Batou threw a Flashbang round the corner. Once it exploded they all went round and killed everybody.

"Ok, you're real close now." Ichkawa Informed them.

"Got it." Geresu turned to his team-mates."Ok, Silencers on ,and return fire only"

"Roger" Batou and Major complied.

Geresu looked out of the window.

"We're directly above the place, Major i want you to go stealth and rappel down to outside the window, and get ready to breach. Batou stay with me." Geresu gave out more oreders, and both his teammates complied once more.

Once everyon was in position, Geresu said" Me and Batou are by the door, what about you, Major?" Geresu checked the hallway once more before himself and Batou began 'stacking up' either side of the door.

"Placing charge."Geresu placed 2 small charges, one on each hinge of the door.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Breach and clear" Geresu gave the order for the Major to enter the room just as he detonated the charges he had placed on the door as the three subdued the perps.

"Sorry, I was pinned down..."Togusa burst in the room.

"Don't worry about it." Geresu flicked a glance at Togusa then began helping people out.

"Astounding work to the whole team, not just Geresu." Aramaki sounded proud as he cybercommed the team.

* * *


End file.
